This application relates to broadband light sources, such as superluminescent light-emitting diodes (SLEDs).
A SLED is a type of LED that has stimulated emission with amplification, but with insufficient feedback for lasing. A SLED can be used with some applications where it is desirable to have incoherent light and a broader optical bandwidth. As used here, a broadband light source means a source with a bandwidth of 10 nm or more at full width half maximum (FWHM).